onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchdog Man
|2='Watchdog Man'}} |age = |status = Alive |gender = Male ♂ |location = Q-City |occupation = Superhero |level = S-Class |rank = 12 |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Yuji Ueda |english = Arnie Pantoja}} Watchdog Man (番犬マン Banken-man) is an S-Class superhero, rank 12, who is in charge of Q-City. Appearance Watchdog Man is a young man of average height and weight. He has a blank and uninterested look on his face and dresses himself in a full-body dog suit with a red collar, with his face showing where the dog's mouth should be. Personality Not much is known about his personality. However, he has been shown to be very blunt and nonchalant. He also has a habit of wearing his costume all the time even during bath time as it were his skin. His table manners are also pretty bad since he eats like a dog and is never seen using a fork or spoon. History The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. At some point in the past, Watchdog Man was C-Class rank 301 in the Hero Association. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc As the higher-ups of the Hero Association discuss the status of various cities, Watchdog Man was mentioned as the superhero in charge of Q-City. His report states "All quiet here". The suits are concerned about Watchdog Man's attitude, but admit that he can handle the dangerous city. Alien Conquerors Arc Watchdog Man made a brief appearance at the S-Class meeting. At the meeting, he comments that they, the heroes, cannot prevent the prophecy from happening. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Garou finds Watchdog Man relaxing in the Watchdog Man Plaza . Abilities & Powers Not much is known of Watchdog Man's abilities, however since he is an S-Class hero, it can be assumed that he is rather powerful. A testament to his prowess is that he was left in charge of Q-City, which is considered to be the most dangerous city in the country. In his early days as a hero, he managed to rip off the head of a Demon level monster without incurring an injury. According to the Hero Association, Watchdog Man has been taking out Mysterious Beings faster than any other hero. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Watchdog Man seems to possess extreme amount of raw physical strength, being able to easily rip apart multiple monsters with his bare hands. Immense Speed: Watchdog Man is extremely fast, being able to rip apart multiple monsters in a short amount of time. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Garou described Watchdog Man's fighting style as that of a beast's or a monster's. Garou also noted that Watchdog Man lacks any special techniques or weapons, relying only on simple hand-to-hand combat. Hero Rating Watchdog Man's rating determined by the Hero Association. Anime and Manga difference Episode 2 *Watchdog's photo appears on Dr. Genus' computer screen in the House of Evolution. Quotes *''"Someone just let one rip."'' Trivia *Watchdog Man is ranked 18th in the character popularity poll. References Navigation zh:守門犬俠 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Male